


Cinnamon and Spice

by Anonymous



Series: Affection, Devotion [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Upgraded Connor | RK900, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Asexual Upgraded Connor | RK900, Biting, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Omega Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Sibling Incest, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Underage is in the past, at least he thought so. it's more like he's Connorsexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nines loves his brother, and he always thought that would be enough for him. No one else ever caught his eye. He'd be happy never getting involved with the mess of lusting after others.Or so he thought.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: Affection, Devotion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992811
Comments: 16
Kudos: 130
Collections: Anonymous





	Cinnamon and Spice

Nines has never experienced attraction to another person. At least, he thought so. 

(He told himself so. He didn't understand when they were younger, he just liked Connor, trusted him, it felt good, he didn't know it was _that—_ ) 

As soon as he presented as an alpha in his teens, he immediately turned to suppressants. The strong ones. The ones that even dulled his sense of smell, so much that he couldn't tell what anyone’s dynamic was.

He likes it this way—he doesn't have to get involved with all of the drama and messiness of dynamics and sex and relationships. 

Connor wasn't happy with his choice. But he, too, took suppressants when he presented as an omega less than a year later. 

The government provides them for free—the least they could do to prevent society from crumbling into a hedonistic dystopia. Then again, the argument could be made that it already has. 

Nines has never experienced attraction, but as he slowly began to understand what sex is, he, one day, came to the sudden realization that he masturbated in front of his brother. 

He’s not sure if Connor understood what happened then, either. They were talking, on their twin beds, idly passing the time. They eventually stopped talking, slipping into a peaceful silence. Nines was content, and he lowered a hand to his groin, rubbing it as he hugged his pillow. He didn't even think to hide it, and Connor looked surprised before doing the same. 

They never talk about it afterwards. 

Not until they're in their own apartment, dealing with college and work and everything else. They're curled up together on the sofa, Nines on his tablet, leaning against his brother's shoulder. Connor is watching the TV.

There's a nice smell tickling his nose, something like hazelnuts and almonds. He thinks it might be Connor's natural scent, but it just seems… stronger today. Connor is absently trailing his fingers through Nines's hair, and it's enough to draw a quiet rumble from his chest. 

“Hey, Nines?” Connor murmurs, not stopping his movements.

“Mmm?”

“Did you take your suppressants for tonight?”

Oh. “Don’t think so,” Nines mumbles, pressing his nose to Connor's shoulder and breathing deeply. Maybe that's why the scent is stronger? He should go take them, though.

Except as soon as he moves to get up, Connor's grip on him tightens. “Wait,” Connor says.

Nines blinks. “Okay?” He settles back down lay his head against his brother's shoulder. “Is there anything wrong?”

“I…” Connor swallows. “I changed my meds.”

Nines frowns, straightening. “Are there any side effects? Are they not working—?”

“They’re fine,” Connor says. “I think.”

“You think.”

“I changed them from suppressants to birth control.”

Nines blinks. Blinks again. Unmated omegas were required to be on one or the other, just as alphas needed some form of suppressant, but… “Why?” Is he interested in someone?

The thought makes something tighten in his chest, and he’s not sure why. 

(No… that's a lie. He knows why. Connor is _his._ His brother, his _twin._ They were together from the moment they were born, and he doesn't want anything to come in between them.)

Connor smiles wryly. “I can smell your stress, now. It's so weird.” He runs his hand down Nines's back, and Nines relaxes under the touch, sinking back against his brother's side. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Connor continues. He pauses for a long moment, long enough for Nines to start leaning heavily against him. “About the time we masturbated in front of each other.”

Nines freezes. His blood runs cold, his mouth goes dry, his thoughts grind to a halt. 

“It was before we even presented. I just remember that it felt good, and I was happy to be there with you. When I realized what we did, years later, I was mortified.”

It's uncannily parallel to Nines's own feelings, and that's what prompts him to say, “M-me, too.”

“Heh. Yeah,” Connor says, looking up at the ceiling. “I justified it to myself by saying that we didn't understand anything. It didn't mean anything. You probably didn't understand, either. We were just… kids.”

Nines hums. He still feels frozen stiff.

“Did you know that incest is legal, now?” Connor says, and Nines really doesn't know how to respond to that. “It happened a few years ago. We were around twelve, so it really wasn't something on our radar. I mean, plenty of people still consider it taboo. But there were a bunch of consanguinamorous couples—consang for short, that’s how a lot of them prefer to refer to themselves—that stepped forward and pushed for it.”

“Wh-why… why are you telling me this?” Nines asks haltingly. Every contact with his brother suddenly feels like it's burning. 

“Because I've been thinking,” Connor says, “and I'm wondering what it would be like.” He turns his head to look Nines straight in the eye. “There's no one in the world I love more than you. And I… I'm curious to explore other ways I can love you.”

Nines swallows, sitting up and grasping Connor's arm. “I…” He squeezes, trying to work out the tension. “I love you too, but this… I just.”

“You’re not saying no,” Connor says. He lifts a hand to Nines's cheek. “I'm just… you've been on the strongest suppressants ever since you presented. You never allowed yourself a chance to explore, and I'm wondering if…” Connor worries his lip. “I'm wondering if you've sexually repressed yourself because of what we did.”

Nines opens his mouth to respond, but no words come to mind. Has he? He barely knows anything about sex, even now—just the bare minimum from sex ed. But… if he were to try it with anyone… if he were to try it with anyone, he'd rather have someone he knows and trusts. He'd rather have Connor. 

The thought alarms him. He still… 

“I'm in pre-heat now,” Connor says, interrupting his train of thought. “And I want you. Will you help me?”

Nines meets Connor's eyes, seeing nothing but honest affection in them, as always. He sees his big brother, always there for him, and he says in a voice so low even he can barely hear it, “Okay.”

Before long, they're in bed. Connor's bed, in Connor's room—a full-size mattress with the blankets and pillows arranged into a nest. 

“They really weren't kidding about the nesting urges,” Connor chuckles, tugging Nines down to settle next to him. “I'm not sure what came over me this morning.” 

“Mm,” Nines hums, eyes darting around. He bites his lower lip, toys with the hem of his shirt. 

A hand on his stops him. “It's okay, Nines,” Connor says. “We can go slow. And I'll stop at any time you want. Just say the word, and no matter what we're doing, we can stop, okay?”

“Okay,” Nines manages. He turns his hand around to wrap his hand around his brother's. 

“Can I kiss you?” Connor asks, and Nines blinks before nodding. 

The next thing he knows, there's a warm softness against his lips, and it's—not anything he expected. He thought he might be weirded out by the fact that it's his brother, but he just—he just feels nice. 

Then there's something wet prodding at his lips. Nines parts them without thinking, and suddenly his brother's tongue is twining with his, licking into his mouth, and there's a bolt of heat that goes straight to his gut. He gasps softly, and Connor takes the chance to take Nines's face in both his hands and mouths at Nines like he wants to devour him. 

They eventually have to break apart, breathless, and Nines realizes he's on his back, Connor practically on top of him. 

Connor licks his lips. “I liked that,” he says. He glances at Nines's lips again, a look in his eyes that Nines has never seen before. A _hunger._

“I liked it too,” Nines whispers, and then Connor’s lips are on his once more. 

He lets a warm haziness wash over his mind, the scent of hazelnuts and almonds filling his nose. For the first time, he wishes his sense of smell weren't so dulled. There's a faint spice to it now, almost like cinnamon, but the thread of the scent is so hard to chase. He whines. 

Connor pulls away, brow furrowed. “What's wrong?”

“I…” Nines clings to his brother's back. “You smell so nice, but I—I can barely smell you. It's so… so…” He makes a sound in his throat.

“Oh, Nines.” Connor lowers himself to Nines's side before wrapping a hand around his Nines's head and pulling him close. Pressing Nines's face to his shoulder. 

This close, the scent is much stronger. Nines breathes deeply, clutching his brother's back, nosing against the side of his neck. And then doing it more vigorously when he finds that it releases more of that heady scent. It's so _good._

Connor shivers, the spicy tang of cinnamon growing stronger. Nines isn't sure what part of Connor's scent he likes more, but it's—good. It's all good. He pushes Connor to his back, transitioning to mouthing at the neck, dragging his teeth across what he now realizes are the scent glands. Connor lets out a breathy sigh. 

A warm feeling pools in Nines's gut, long-quelled instinct stirring in him, pushing him to rub himself all over his brother, to cover Connor in his scent, to be covered in his brother's scent. 

Except… 

Nines slows down, peeling his face from Connor's neck. Connor looks dazed, pupils blown, and it takes Nines a moment to formulate the question he intended to ask: “Do I even smell like anything?” The suppressants he uses suppress everything related to his dynamic, after all. His sense of smell, his sex drive, his ruts, his scent. 

Connor blinks a few times before nodding. He pulls Nines back down to press his own nose to Nines's neck—still covered by his high collar—before breathing deeply, making Nines shiver. “You smell like the rain,” Connor murmurs. “And like the snow. Crisp and clean… there's a little mint now. I love it, but I can barely ever smell it. It's stronger now, though…” He sniffs deeply again, and the act somehow makes Nines just want to snuggle with his brother until they smell completely like each other. 

So he relaxes his weight against Connor while slipping his arms around the small of his back, the sensation of holding his brother just so completely comfortable and right. 

Connor chuckles. “You're such a cuddle bug. It's cute.”

“‘M not cute,” Nines mumbles against his brother's throat. He nips the skin there and Connor tenses underneath him, a warm hardness making itself known against Nines's gut. Nines stills, unsure of how to proceed. Connor really is getting aroused by Nines. His _brother._

A hand lands on Nines's head. “Nines? You okay?”

He thinks about it. But with the warm bubble of affection in his heart, it doesn't take long for him to say, “Yes. I just… don't know what to do.”

Connor snorts. “Yeah, guess you don't have all the instincts to guide you right now, huh.” He moves to get up, and Nines shifts back to let him, only for Connor to flip them over so that he's straddling Nines. “Let me know if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable, okay?”

“Okay,” Nines says.

In seconds, Connor's hand are sliding under Nines's black turtleneck, caressing his sides. It feels nice. It feels so nice, and Connor's looking at him with such a tender look that he can't help the heat rising to his face. He glances off to the side.

“Is this okay?” Connor murmurs.

“Mm.” Nines closes his eyes.

Connor continues exploring his chest with his hands, the touch firm but gentle. Nines melts, sinking into the blankets, letting the bubbling contentedness manifest in a purr rumbling out of his chest. 

The fingers on him falter. “You always do that for me,” Connor murmurs. “Do you have any idea what that does to me? My little brother…” There's a shifting sound, and then Connor is pressing gentle kisses to his neck. “I just want to wrap you up in a bunch of blankets and keep you forever.” 

Nines flushes. He knows purring is supposed to be a thing people only do when they're in a state of absolute bliss and comfort, but it's _Connor._ Of course he feels that way. 

“I want to make sure you're always comfy… safe… I wish I could make you that happy all the time,” Connor mumbles against his neck. 

Nines chuckles weakly. “One might think that you're the alpha, not me.”

“You may have a dominant dynamic,” Connor says, pulling away to hover his face over Nines's, “but you're still my little brother.” He sneaks in a peck against Nines's lips. “I want to take care of you. Won't you let me?”

Nines's eyes flutter. “You already do.”

Connor smiles, and the next thing Nines knows, his pants are being tugged off. He lifts his hips to help, and soon enough, his lower half is exposed to open air. 

His cock is at half-mast, but he doesn't expect it to stay that way. Not with the way Connor licks his lips, the scent of cinnamon sharp in the air. “You're so _big.”_

Nines hides his face in his hands. Despite his suppressants, genes are genes, and alphas are still alphas. Though maybe he is a _little_ bit bigger than average? He doesn't know, he never bothered finding out.

A laugh makes him part his fingers, peeking through them. “C’mon, Nines, a lot of other alphas would be jealous of you.”

Oh. That answers that question. Nines's face burns. 

Connor chuckles again. “You’re adorable, little brother.”

He doesn't get the chance to respond before Connor's hand is on him, stroking him to fullness, and _oh._ Oh, god, it's been so long, it feels so good and better than he's ever felt doing it on his own— 

Connor lets go, and Nines whines. His brother laughs. “Your reactions are so honest. It's great.” He starts peeling off his own pants, and then Nines is getting an eyeful of his brother's dick, a sight he thought he'd never lay eyes on. 

In comparison to his own, he can certainly see that it's a lot smaller. Omega phalluses are more of a vestigial trait than anything—while males _can_ ejaculate, there isn't actually any active sperm, if Nines recalls correctly. He expected as much. 

He's a little surprised to see that Connor seems to shave his pubic hair, just as Nines does. Nines reaches up and palms the smooth skin of his brother's groin, and he's rewarded with a sharp intake of breath. He pulls his hand away. “Why do you…?”

Connor shrugs. “I feel cleaner. You?”

“I just feel better.”

“Fair enough.” Connor sucks his lower lip. “You'll tell me if anything doesn't feel right, right?”

Nines nods, and that's all it takes for Connor to back up and take Nines into his mouth. 

A throaty sound escapes from him as he bucks up involuntarily into velvet heat, and Connor winces. 

“F-fff, s-sorry, I—” Nines cuts himself off with a squeak when Connor pinches his side and lowers himself further down Nines's substantial length, lathing his tongue on the underside. 

Nines moans softly, trying his best to stay still. He has no idea if Connor knows what he's doing or not, but he does know it feels good, really good, and it makes a heat crawl into his nerves, one that makes him restless, makes his mouth water, makes him bare his sharp canines, mouthing at nothing in the air. His hands clench the sheets, at least until he realizes he can put his hands on his brother's head, instead. 

The heat in him grows, and he squirms, tugging at Connor's hair. His brother pulls himself off Nines dick with an obscene pop, licking his lips before tilting his head. “Is there anything wrong?” Connor asks. His voice sounds a bit hoarse.

“It’s so hot,” Nines says, moving one of his hands to clutch at his shirt. “I… I don't… why am I so _hot?”_

“Oh,” Connor says. He slides his hands back under Nines’s shirt. “Can I take this off?”

“U-um…” He's often been put off by his naked body. But it's… Connor. Connor's okay. And Nines is so, so hot. “Okay,” he agrees, and Connor tugs him up a bit to pull his shirt off. 

Nines immediately moves his arms in front of his chest. Maybe he should've left it on… but then Connor is running his hands down Nines's shoulders, kissing him gently on the neck, and Nines feels safe and warm and loved. He closes his eyes, pressing his nose to Connor's hair and breathing deeply, letting himself be calmed by that chocolate-hazelnut-cinnamon scent. He slips his arms around Connor, hugging him like some kind of giant teddy bear. His brother has taken off his own shirt now, Nines notices. They're completely bare, exposed to each other. The thought makes Nines shiver. 

Connor chuckles. “I have to prepare myself if you want to fuck me, you know.” 

The hotness floods Nines's body again, and he can feel his now-very-erect cock pressing against his brother, but he only clings tighter. “Can't you do it like this?”

“The angle’s a bit awkward.” Connor pauses. “ _You_ could do it.” 

Oh. Nines takes a really long moment to respond. “Um… how?” 

Connor snorts. “Just stick your fingers in my ass, one at a time. Stretch me out and all.” 

Sounds… straightforward enough. Not straight, though, haha. Ha. 

Nines mentally chides himself. 

He proceeds to slide a hand down Connor's back, all the way down until he reaches his brother's thigh. It's already wet with slick, he realizes. Connor's body is already preparing itself for him. 

Nines bites his lip as he lifts his hand to Connor's puckered entrance, making Connor tense slightly, before swirling a finger and slipping it inside. 

Connor huffs out a breath, burying his face against Nines's neck. He pushes back against Nines's finger, slick warmth swallowing him up, and Nines, mouth dry, adds another. 

His brother clings to Nines's shoulders, groaning as he shifts on top of Nines's, rubbing their dicks against each other. “Ah, Nines… please…”

A sudden impatience washes over Nines's mind, and he quickly adds a third, twisting his fingers and spreading them apart to get that hole ready for him to fuck. He growls, squeezing Connor tightly as he shoves his fingers in and out. 

Connor shudders, tremors running across his entire body. A powerfully sweet scent fills the air, the smell of Connor but _stronger._ “Please, oh, Ni, please fuck me,” he begs, and something snaps.

Nines pulls his fingers out of his brother, making him whine, but his brother doesn't have time to do much else before Nines bodily lifts him up and very nearly throws Connor to his back, punching the breath out of him. 

Surprised brown eyes blink up at Nines, irises nearly swallowed by the pupils. Connor's mouth is parted, heavy breaths escaping those lips, and Nines feels a low growl in his chest as he pushes his brother's legs apart, lines himself up, and drives himself home in one forceful thrust. 

Connor shouts, throwing his head back, back arching as his hands fly up to grab Nines's forearms, but Nines is suddenly frozen because he's enveloped in such a velvety warmth, because Connor is squeezing tightly around him, because he's _inside_ his brother. 

“N-Nines,” Connor whines, breathing harshly. “Oh, god, oh my god, you're so _big._ I'm so full, oh my god.” 

“A-are,” Nines's voice is oddly hoarse, “are you okay? Sorry, I—”

Connor jerks his hips up, and Nines's brain momentarily blanks at the feeling. “C’mon, _fuck me,”_ is all he hears, and the haze crawls over his mind again.

Nines growls, slamming Connor's hands up against the bed on either side of his face, and his brother's eyes go wide—but only for a moment. His eyes flutter and he turns his head away, baring his neck. 

Submission, Nines's mind tells him. 

_Mine,_ it also says. _Mine, mine, mine,_ and Nines is nosing at the exposed skin as he snaps his hips forward, making Connor cry out and jerk against Nines's grip. It only makes him squeeze tighter, thrust harder, and Connor is wailing, _“Ah, hnn, mm, oh, ah! Mm, Nines, god, oh, oh, mm—”_

Definitely too loud, surely so loud that all the neighbors can hear. But Nines doesn't care. Not with Connor shaking against him, sobbing in pleasure, curling his legs around Nines's back in a desperate attempt to push Nines in deeper and deeper. He can feel something growing in him, figuratively and, he soon realizes, literally, too—when he starts to feel a resistance at every thrust. 

His knot. The thought spurs him even more, but he manages, strained, “Connor, I—”

“Knot me,” Connor pleads. “Please, I want your knot, I want you to fill me up, please, Nines!”

Nines can only comply, thrusting harder and harder as the resistance grows. The headboard slams against the wall and mattress creaks, and still Nines tries to thrust in harder every time, pounding into his brother with loud slaps of skin against skin. In his haze, he barely notices as he shifts from nosing at his brother's neck to hovering his mouth over it, teeth bared, saliva dripping from his mouth. 

Connor tenses under him, not in a good way, and it's enough to make Nines's pace stutter. 

But all Connor says is, “It's okay. I want it.” 

The next few moments are a blur of near-mindless lust and passion and love as his thrusts in one, two, three more times before his knot slips through the rim, just as he finally gives in and bites down, hard, blood spilling into his mouth.

Connor screams, body spasming under Nines as he clenches around his length and a warm wetness spills in between their chests, and it's enough to send Nines careening over the edge, mind whiting out in pure pleasure. 

It's ecstasy. He feels warm and complete and satisfied. He feels so full of love. He loves his brother so much he feels like he could melt in it. Everything is so beautiful. 

When he finally comes back to reality, he feels a hand in his hair, brushing through the sweaty strands. He still feels halfway to heaven, still spilling into his brother, filling him up with his seed. What a thought. 

Nines is purring, he realizes. He also realizes he's still latched to his brother's throat, and he removes his teeth from his brother's neck before licking it gently. Connor shivers under him, and it sparks muted aftershock of pleasure through the way they're still connected. 

“Back with us?” Connor croaks. 

“Mm… How long…?”

“About ten minutes so far,” Connor says. “If you're average, twenty more minutes ‘til we can separate. An hour or two more if you're an outlier,” he chuckles. “I feel so full, _god.”_ His grip tightens on Nines’s back. “Stuffed full of you.”

Nines’s face burns, and he mumbles something incoherent before snuggling against Connor's throat, careful of his new mark.

His new _mark._ Oh god, he just bonded with his brother. 

“I can practically feel you worrying,” Connor murmurs. “It's okay. We'll worry about it later.” 

Nines doesn't have the brainpower to refute him, so he just nods. 

“Can we move to our sides, though?” Connor asks, wheezing slightly. “I love you, but you're really heavy.”

_I love you._

Said so easily. Nines knows it's true. Always has been, even if it's a little different now. So he says, “Love you too,” stealing Connor's lips in a chaste kiss before he finally maneuvers them to their sides, one of Connor's legs on top of both of Nines's. The movement tugs at the knot tying them together in a not particularly comfortable way, and both of them wince as they settle down. 

“You should take me from behind next time,” Connor remarks absently. “Then we could spoon… much nicer.” 

Next time, huh. “Okay,” Nines says.

Connor smiles a dopey smile, pressing his lips to Nines's forehead. “And you love me too, huh?”

“Mhm… Always.” 

Another smile against his forehead before Connor moves to Nines's neck. “I can mark you too, next time,” Connor says. “Only fair.”

Nines's dick twitches inside Connor at the thought. 

Connor laughs. “You haven't even finished coming and you're eager to go at it again, huh? For someone who insisted he was ace, you sure are eager.”

“Well,” Nines mumbles, “I think I just like you.”

“Aw. I like you too.” Connor lifts his hand to scratch gently at Nines's neck, and it's enough to immediately make him start purring, pressing himself closer to his brother, breathing deeply. The scent is clearer now, he realizes. Maybe their hormone-fueled escapade shook off some of the effects of the suppressant. 

Guess he's going to switch to weaker suppressants soon. If fucking his brother was this good when he's only one dose behind, he has to wonder what it'd be like with even longer. What it’d be like if he was completely clean. 

Nines barely notices the time pass. But it's late, he's tired. Connor's pets feel nice, and he feels so satisfied. The warm pleasure of still coming inside that wet heat invites him into oblivion.

He falls asleep while he's still inside his brother. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there  
> This is actually not my first time writing incest, but it _is_ the first time I've posted it on AO3.
> 
> If you've reached the end, you may have figured out who I am 😂  
> The hope was that only the people who are into this would get this far. I'm just a bit. terrified of judgement. and there are a number of folks I would rather not know that I'm into this
> 
> That said, I hope you enjoyed it! I certainly did :3c  
> maybe I'll write a continuation from Connor's POV one day


End file.
